INESPERADO
by anonimo sakurali
Summary: sentí mi mundo desbaratarse al enterarme que...pasen y lean denme una oportunidad soy nueva ¿si me dan una oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

**LEER, LEER, LEER,** ahora que tengo su atención solo les aclaro **SAKURA CARD CAPTOR** no me pertenece le pertenece a las fantásticas **CLAMP** **esta vasado en el manga y en el anime** oki ahora los dejo leer ^_^ **tal vez agregue cosas que en el manga o en anime no se vieron.** ^_^

Hola me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, bueno les pondré al corriente con todo lo que me ha sucedido, en mi cumpleaños número 13 sufrí un accidente que me hiso perder todos mis recuerdos, bueno ya los recupere por completo al menos eso me dijeron mis guardianes kero,yue también mi hermano To-ya, aunque yo sé que eso no es verdad bueno eso ahora ¿qué más da?, actualmente vivo con mi abuelo Masaki Amamiya , y mi papa Fujitaka, asisto a la escuela de hechiceros donde también asiste Tomoyo aunque ella no posee poderes mágicos hay una área especial para ellos eso no nos impide vernos siempre estamos juntas a la hora del descanso, bueno ahora contare algo más de mi soy la futura heredera de las empresas Amamiya(**N/A:siiii muchach es la heredera cualquier pregunta sobre el capi u el fanfic no duden en hacerla**)ya que mi hermano To-ya se negó bueno hasta aquí les contare.

-Sakura,ya baja que se nos hará tarde!- gritaba una amatista

-ya voy, Tomoyo!-decía Sakura mientras se terminaba de arreglar para ir a desayunar

-Tomoyo, porque siempre me gritas una hora antes!?-gritaba Sakura mientras bajaba las escaleras un poco enojada (Sakura porta en esta escena: un vestido que llega dos dedos índice antes de la rodilla una parte es blanca un dedo índice abajo del pecho, era un cinturón de color crema que le llega hasta un dedo índice abajo del ombligo ahí empezaba la falda del vestido que es de color azul mezclilla y unas zapatillas color café claro de apenas unos cinco centímetros de tacón dejando caer su larga cabellera castaña con una bolsa de mano color café claro)acompañada de su guardián Kero

-hay ya Sakurita no te quejes hoy es nuestro primer día de escuela y no quiero llegar tarde-decía Tomoyo mientras bebía un poco de café (vestido azul real que le llega a medio muslo que tenía un cinturón de color negro formando un moño en el lado derecho zapatilla de siete centímetros de color negro dejando suelto su cabello azabache con una bolsa de mano color negra)

-Señorita su desayuno-indicaba una de las empleadas para que Sakura se sentara a desayunar

*transcurrieron diez minutos de platica animada todos llegaron de montón al comedor*

-nos retiramos, nos vemos en la cena- se despedían Sakura , Tomoyo y kero mientras salían de las puertas de la gran mansión

*30 minuto después*

Sakura , Tomyo y kero se encontraban enfrente de lo que ahora sería su nueva escuela

-wooo es impresionante- decía un emocionado Kero

-es cierto-decía Tomoyo-bueno y ¿que esperamos para entrar?-decía Tomoyo mientras caminaba con kero volando a su lado

Por otra parte Sakura se había quedado quieta

-Sakura vamos camina!-decían Tomoyo y Kero

-aah si lo siento-decía mientras caminaba en dirección a donde se habían ido, mientras pensaba _*algo me dice que muchas cosas me sucederán aquí…_

**N/A: este capítulo está hecho con mucho amor para todos ustedes pero sino les gusto ni que hacer PERO RECUERDEN HAY MAS HISTORIAS QUE LEER TAL VEZ NO TE GUSTO ESTA TAL VEZ HARE OTRA Y TE GUSTARA ^^ , bueno aclaro una vez más LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECE AL GRUPO CLAMP LA TRAMA ES 99% MIA porque está un poco basada en el FanFic ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA DE: Sake's Evil22 , SOLO LO ACLARO Y TENGO PERMISO PARA HACERLO ^^.**

Bueno que querrá decir Sakura con esas palabra si quiere opinar sobre cualquier cosa lo pueden hacer espero que nos podamos llevar de maravilla aun siendo anónimo pueden opinar oki ^^yo contestare por medio de las notas que les dejo con mucho amor a los que tengan cuenta por mensaje privado oki ^^este fic ya lo tenía planeado subir pero noooo la escuela siempre está de entrometida porque la escuela bueno pero ya tendré más tiempo para escribir ^^ y se preguntara que? Cómo? Pero pregunta respondo en el siguiente capítulo para saber sus dudas ya saben anónimo en el capi y cuenta mensaje privado bueno nos vemos bye besos y abrazos^^.

P.D: prometo que l próximo capítulo será más largo oki, preferiría que me hablaran informalmente para entrar más en confianza ^^.

Anónimo sakurali

01/05/2013-01:24 AM


	2. iguales pero distintos

**N/A: bueno yo diré que cosas del manga o del anime se van o se quedan oki, bueno los dejo con el siguiente capítulo espero lo disfruten y les guste ^^.**

_*algo me dice que muchas cosa me sucederán aquí…no sé si pueda enfrentarlas*_

-bueno nos vemos hasta el almuerzo-decía tomoyo siempre con su gran sonrisa

-si- respondía sakura-kero, nos vamos-decía calmadamente sakura -si, ya quiero conocer el instituto^^-decía muy animadamente kero, mientras sakura empezaba a caminar, kero volaba a su lado, por otra parte tomoyo ya se había ido hacia la parte del instituto que les correspondía agente como ella, sin magia, pero aun así ella es feliz, tenía a su mejor amiga a su lado, a su mama, a todos y estaba realmente agradecida.

(La jornada había estado normal a acepción de alguno que otro estudiante de magia que casi explotaba la escuela)

*en la hora del descanso en la comedor escolar***(N/A: NI IDEA DE COMO SE LE LLAME POR FAVOR, NO ME MATEN CREO QUE ESTA HORRIBLE EL CAPITULO :´( AAH ES CIERTO LA HORA DEL DESCANSO ES UNA HORA ANTAS DE SALIR XD)**

-y ¿cómo te fue?-decía muy animada sakura - bien, la escuela de los viejos tiempos-decía tomoyo como siempre sonriente-y a ti ¿cómo te fue?-muy bien-respondía sakura-ya kero deja de comer así no vez que se no quedan viendo de forma tan rápida en que comes pareciera que no te doy de comer –decía sakura en tono burlón solo para hacer enojar a su guardián

-hay ya sakurita no te enojes , no ves que no es bueno y tu más que nadie sabes que me encanta comer cosas dulces- decía un muy animado kero mientras se acababa un gran platón de dulces y galletas

-**hay kero cuando dejaras de ser un glotón**- decían sakura y tomoyo al mismo tiempo

*transcurrieron 20 minutos de una muy animada platica de un trio*

Hasta que el timbre ring ring

-nos vemos en la salida- se despedían

_***mientras tanto en Hong Kong ***_

-no crees que deberías hacer las paces con mi tía-decía meiling triste seria pero calmada eso no impedía sus cambios rápidos de humor

-no meiling, ella me prometió que me dejaría ir a Japón –decía syaoran **(N/A: A QUE NO SE LO ESPERABAN)**

- syaoran pero tú no sabes si…-meiling no tuvo tiempo de terminar la oración por la interrupción de syaoran

-PERO NADA MAILING!-syaoran

-disculpe, joven syaoran pero considero que debería calmarse-decía su fiel mayordomo amigo y confidente

-ya basta syaoran! No sabes si ella se acuerda de ti-recordaba meiling

-basta déjenme solo!-grita syaoran tratando de contener las lagrimas

-señorita meiling, mejor retiremos-indicaba mientras empuja a meiling fuera de la habitación de syaoran

-SYAORAN ERES UN TONTO!- gritaba meiling después de haber salido de la habitación

_**(N/A: SI OTRA NOTA DE SU TORPE DISTRAIDA Y MAS INTERRUPTORA DEL CAPITULO SI SOY YO DE NUEVO SE MA HA OLVIDADO SYAORAN EN ESTA ESCENA PORTA UNA PIJAMA COLOR VERDE JADE EL COLOR DE OJO DE SU AMADA CON BORDES BLANCOS Y MEILLING PORTA UN VESTIDOBLANCO FLOREADO EL FLOREADO ES NARANJA Y ZAPATILLAS APROXIMADAMENTE 8 CENTIMETROS DE TACON DE COLOR CAFÉ CLARO Y UNEVO PEINADO ES DE MEDIA COLETA -YA MEILING YA LO DIJE AHORA VAJA ESE CUCHILLO-)**_

Ya estando solo se hecho a su cama y empezó a llorar hasta que una voz en su interior le dijo

_*ya no llores por favor*_-¿sakura?-_*ya no llores más, quieres*-¿sakura?-_pero ya no hubo respuesta eso le causo tristeza* después de 10 minutos de llanto se quedó dormido*

_***paralelamente en tomoeda***_

-¡SAKURA!-gritaban tomoyo mientras kero tomaba su forma original al ver a su ama caer inconsciente al suelo sin razón alguna

-¡ ¿QUE LE PASO?!- gritaba muy ansiosa y preocupada tomoyo

-no lo sé pero sería mejor que la lleváramos a la mansión, por suerte este es un camino muy solitario la podremos llevar más rápido si es volando-decía kero mientras la subía a su lomo

-será mejor que le llame al señor kinomoto- decía tomoyo mientras sacaba su celular de la bolsa y se subía al lomo de kero

-hola, señor kinomoto- sonaba preocupada y apurada

_-¿Qué sucede tomoyo, suenas preocupada?- decía calmadamente el padre de sakura_

-señor kinomoto, será mejor que vaya a la mansión, no sé qué le sucedió a sakura- tomoyo

_-¿Qué?, ¿Qué le sucede a sakura?-decía preocupado el padre de sakura_

-no lo sé pero será mejor que vaya a la mansión y llame a un médico-indicaba tomoyo preocupadamente

_-sí, ahora me dirijo hacia haya-decía el padre de sakura terminando así la llamada_

-llamare a to-ya y a mi madre-decía mientras veía la figura de un ángel aproximarse

-to-ya, por favor- decía mientras hacía señas para que el ángel se acercara

-_hola, ¿qué sucede?-decía to-ya_

-to-ya será mejor que vengas a la mansión no sé qué le sucede a sakura-decia tomoyo mientras se preparaba para el aterrizaje de yue

**-**_¿Qué le sucede a mi hermana?, ya voy para haya- así terminando la conversación_

Terminada la conversación tomo yo le envió un mensaje a su mama que decía

_*mama necesito que vengas a la mansión es urgente es sakura*_

-¿Qué le sucede a sakura?-decía un calmado yue, como siempre calmado

-sígueme-indicaba tomoyo entrando al interior de la mansión

* A los 3 minutos estaba llegando to-ya y fujitaka con el medico*

-disculpe donde se encuentra la señorita – decía el medico

- por aquí –indicaba yukito _**(N/A: ESTE NO LO ESCRIBI PERO ANTES DE QUE EL MEDICO LLEGARA YUE YA SE HABIA TRANSFORMADO EN YUKITO Y KERO EN EL PELUCHE DE FELPA KERO: QUE NO SOYN UN PELUCHE¬¬ YO:YA, YA LO SIENTO EN KERO PERO EN PEQUEÑO KERO:ESTA BIEN CHAMACA, PARA QUE NO DIGAN QUE SOY MALO YO: NO MEDIGAS CHAMACA KERO:NO ME DIGAS PELUCHE YO: ESTA BIEN ¬¬Y SONOMI LLEGO UN POCO ANTES DE LA LLEGADA DE FUJITAKA Y EL MEDICO)**_todos querían pasar pero como no se ponían de acuerdo quien iba a pasar decidieron que pasara fujitaka por ser el papa de sakura.

Todos estaban esperando a que salieran de la habitación para saber que tenía sakura, cuando por fin vieron al doctor y fujitaka salir de la habitación.

-**¿Cómo esta sakura? ¿Qué tiene?-** preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

-la señorita está bien, solo se encuentra durmiendo…-el medico no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por lo que no habían entrado a la habitación

**-¡ ¿QUEEEE?!- **dijeron todos casi dejando sordo al médico que era el más cercano a ellos

-bueno la señorita tiene un ligero golpe en la cabeza por la caída lo más probable es que despierte con un ligero dolor de cabeza cuando despierte le darán este medicamento para el dolor de cabeza-indicaba el medico

-bueno me retiro-decía el medico

-lo llevo a la salida-decía to-ya a la salida del médico, yukito y kero tomaban su identidad verdadera para todos en ese lugar era normal ver a los guardianes en sus ambas formas rondando por los alrededores

-**queremos verla-**más que un favor parecía una orden

-si claro-decía fujitaka con su habitual sonrisa-adelante-hacia una seña para que entraran, la cual obedecieron

_*mientras tanto en el sueño de sakura y syaoran*__**(n/a: si sus sueños están conectados)**_

_-¿Dónde me encuentro?, ¿por qué todo está oscuro?-decía sakura que estaba para a lado de un árbol de cerezo _

_-¿Quién eres tú?-le llamaba una voz desconocida, ella volteaba para ubicar de dónde provenía la voz…_

_*continuara*_

**N/A: hola, como han estado espero muy bien si bueno LES DIRE CUANDO SUBIRE CAPITULO, LO INTETNTARE SUBIR LOS SABADOS O MIERCOLES SIE ES QUE NO LO SUBE EL SABADO o también cuando lo tenga listo ^^¿PREGUNTAS SOBRE EL CAPITULO? No duden en preguntarme besos y abrazos cuídense nos seguimos leyendo bye :***

**Anonimo sakurali**

04/05/2013-


	3. quien eres tu

_-¿Quién eres tú?-le llamaba una voz desconocida, ella volteaba para ubicar de dónde provenía la voz… ¿pero esa persona quién es?_

_-sakura, quisiera que me contestaras porque…-syaoran no pudo continuar la oración_

_-disculpe, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?, ¿Quién es?, ¿acaso le conozco?, ¿acaso sabe qué lugar es este?-preguntaba un poco confundida, pero conservando un trato respetable_

_Sentí mi mundo desmoronarse ante aquellas palabras dichas por ella-creo que no me recuerdas…-dijo syaoran en voz muy baja para sí mismo dijo haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por contener la tristeza-bueno creo que tengo una pequeña idea de donde nos encontramos esto es…-__**mmm pero no sé si se acordara de la existencia de la magia, mm pero a pesar de su de su presencia si parece que recuerde la existencia de la magia**__-el mundo de los sueños, eso parece… -syaoran, no pudo terminar ya que se vio interrumpido_

_-disculpe, apenas le conozco, pero no me ha dicho su nombre ¿me lo podría decir?-pedía sakura_

_-así, claro, mi nombre es…-__**y no termino de hablar ya que los dos despertaron(N/A: aquí ya es cada escena ^^) **_

_***Tomoeda - Japón* **_

-sakura- decía un poco enojado y confundido kero-¿nos puedes decir que es lo que te sucedió?-dijo fríamente yue -¡OYE, ESO MISMO LE IBA A PREGUNTAR YOOO!-le gritaba enojado kero a yue-ibas-dijo fríamente yue –¡OYE NO SEAS TAN BRUTO!-yue solo se limitó a ignorar al guardián del sol-¡OYE NO ME IGNORES!-gritaba muy enojado kero, sakura soltó una pequeña risita por el comportamiento de sus guardianes

-bueno, no sé ustedes pero yo voy a cenar- decía una muy despreocupada sakura saliendo de la cama y estirándose

-¿¡COMO PUEDES HABLAR TAN DESPREOCUPADAMENTE!?AGUARDA DIJISTE CENAR…-voltean a ver un reloj digital, alejado de la cama para que sakura siempre despertara a tiempo-¡ LAS 9:30 ¿TAN TARDE?!-dijeron todos los presentes**(N/A:MENOS YUE, YA SABEN LO SERIO QUE ES Y TAMBIEN ME DIJO QUE SI PONIA EN ESTA ESCENA QUE EL TAMBIEN LO GRITO ME IVA DISPARA CON UNA DE SUS FLECHAS ¬¬ QUE MALO )** –¿se quedan o, se van?- les preguntaba mientras salía de la habitación -¡CLARO QUE NOS VAMOS, POR QUE EN TU HABITACION ESPANTAN!-decían todos los presente menos yue el salía calmadamente de la habitación**(N/A: ADIVINEN DE QUIEN ES LA HABITACION ^^ ES DE SAKURA LE QUISE DAR UN TOQUE UN POCO FUERA DEL ESTILO DE SAKURA ^^)**

***Hong Kong-China***

-Qué extraño sueño –decía confundido un castaño –por cierto, ¿Qué soñé? No importa pero soñé con sakura…-decía muy animado syaoran, pero su felicidad se vio interrumpida con algo que recordó-pero ella no me recuerda…-

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::: Flash back :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Sentí mi mundo desmoronarse al enterarme…**_

_-¡LI, SAKURA TUVO UN ACCIDENTE, TIENES QUE VENIR RAPIDO AL HOSPITAL!-gritaba una muy histérica tomoyo _

_-¡QUE PERO COMO… ¿EN QUE HOSPITAL?!-gritaba muy histérico syaoran, mientras intentaba salir del pequeño apartamento –__**¡EN EL HOSPITAL CENTRAL DE TOKIO/señorita por favor cálmese **__–gritaba tomoyo al borde del llanto, mientras una enfermera trataba de tranquilizar a tomoyo-¡ESTA BIEN YA VOY HACIA AYA!__**-**__ mientras colgaba el teléfono, tomaba una chaqueta-¡MEILING, ME VOY AL HOSPITAL!-gritaba syaoran – ¿QUE PASO?__** -**__preguntaba una muy alterada meiling-¡sakura, tuvo un accidente!-contestaba syaoran –¡TE ACOMPAÑO!-decía meiling mientras salían del apartamento_

_**EN EL HOSPITAL CENTRAL DE TOKIO**_

_El silencio reina en los pasillos, en la sal de urgencias se puede observar un grupo de personas llenas de preocupación, angustia eran una mar de emociones, pensamientos, de pronto se observa un médico de la que vendría siendo la habitación de sakura_

_-doctor, ¿cómo se encuentra sakura?-preguntaban muy desesperadas tomoyo y meiling_

_-la señorita kinomoto, ya se encuentra fuera de peligro…-les decía el médico-puff- suspiro de alivio por parte de todos los presentes- pero ha tenido graves daños en la cabeza, lo que implica que despierte con pérdida de memoria u otras cosas más – advertía el medico_

_-¡ ¿y cómo lo puede decir con tanta tranquilidad?!-gritaba una muy desesperada sonomi_

_-señora, por favor cálmese entienda que esto es un hospital-le pedía el medico_

_. (Cambio de escena)2 días después_

_En la habitación de hospital de sakura se encontraba un castaño a lado-sakura, por favor no me dejes, tienes que despertar-decía syaoran mientras unas traicioneras lagrimas salían de sus ojos_

_-no creo que a sakura le guste verte a si –decía fujitaka sonriente pero en el interior desecho era su hija pero ese dolor lo guardaba siempre con la esperanza de ver de nuevo a su pequeña como si nada hubiera pasado ,mientras que syaoran se quitaba las lágrimas derramadas_

_-lo siento…-syaoran se vio interrumpido-no tienes por qué ocultar que estabas llorando todos lo hacemos después de todo somos seres humanos son nuestros sentimientos, no te preocupes después de todo pase lo que pase está bien ¿no es así?-lo último lo decía girando a ver a sakura-ya verás que muy pronto despertara y todo volverá a ser como antes, ya lo veras-decía fujitaka con su sonrisa de consuelo pero de seguridad_

_-tiene razón tengo que ser fuerte para cuando ella despierte -decía syaoran decidido pero triste_

_-está bien, ya lo veras- le decía fujitaka para que syaoran no se sintiera mal_

_. (Cambio de escena) 4 días después_

_-syaoran, ven vámonos, tienes que descansar-llamaba meiling preocupada pues syaoran no había dormido ni probado bocado de nada no hacía nada más que estar al cuidado de sakura _

_-no, meiling- syaoran_

_-¡SYAORAN, YA BASTA QUE TE PUEDES PONER MAL POR ESTO!-gritaba muy histérica meiling_

_-ya, basta meiling ¡DEJAME DE GRITAR!-syaoran ya había perdido la cordura todos le decían lo mismo_

_-está bien acepto que te he gritado mucho pero comprende no puedes estar así y dudo que sakura te quisiera ver así-decía compasiva meiling__**(N/A: HUYY, JAMAS HABIA VISTO ASI DE COMPRENSIBLE A MEILING)**_

_-está bien, ya solo para que no sigas molestando- dijo syaoran de mala gana mientras se retiraba de la silla que había esto utilizando para cuidar a sakura_

_-gracias a dios entendió- decía meiling mientras hacia un gesto relacionado ante lo mencionado_

_. (Cambio de escena) el mismo día_

_-ya termine-decía syaoran mientras se levantaba de su asiento mientras tomaba su chaqueta_

_-hay no, no vete a bañar que estas todo apestoso- le ordenaba mailing a syaoran mientras empujaba a syaoran a su habitación-elijes tu ropa y te metes a bañar y te descansa entendiste-decía meiling mientras encerraba a syaoran en su habitación_

_-pfff, ya que- decía syaoran resignado, después de haberse bañado y arreglado se quedó profundamente dormido_

_. (Cambio de escena) cuando syaoran despertaba_

_-¡SYAORAN!-gritaba meiling, mientras entraba a la habitación de syaoran_

_-no me grites, que ya desperté- le decía syaoran con toda la calma del mundo_

_-syaoran…_

**N/A: Hola antes que nada siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes pero es que el bendito examen me traía como loca estuadiando y luego tuve pro… .. .. …. Y por eso no pude actualizar lo siento mucho**

**Y que le dirá menling a syaoran?, mmm no lo sé puede que si si puede mm todavía lo sigo pensado, bueno pss no se para eso tendrán que leer el próximo capítulo **

**AGRADESCO MUCHO A ESTAS PERSONAS POR HACER QUE CONTINUARA EL FANFIC:**

**rye4**

**Y**

**lirio23miriel17**

**QUERIDOS LECTORES POR FAVOR UN Reviews, MIREN QUE ES GRATIS AUNQUE SEA ANONIMO POR FAVOR POR LA CARITA DE GATITO MIRENLA :3 SIIII POR FISSS BUENO BYE:*.**

**BESOS Y ABARASOS, CUIDENSE**

**Atentamente**

**Anónimo sakurali**

**09/06/2013-04:20**


End file.
